galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Woolly Howl
The Woolly Howl appeared in 2017 video game called Dragons: Rise of Berk. The Woolly Howl is a medium-sized Strike Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk. The Woolly Howl's appearance is similar to that of a Night Fury, but it has smaller eyes, and its wing structure resembles that of a Skrill's. Its body is covered in fine dark scales, which at a distance, look like fur. It has a dark brown coloration on its back and a pale brown coloration on its underside, wings and tail fins. It has a unique vibrant purple eye color, as well as a purple tongue. There are no spines or spikes along its whole body, but it has a small hump at the withers on the original Dragons: Rise of Berk version that creates a sloped back. The dark brown coloration and the shape of its scales resemble that of a golden eagle's feathers or a brown bear's fur and is named due to its strong resemblance to a woolly mammoth. In School of Dragons, it is stated that these scales take longer to be painted than normal dragon scales. From the School of Dragons size, it is slightly larger than the Night Fury, the Skrill, and the Snow Wraith. The Woolly Howl's ability to resist blizzard storms gives it the advantage over other dragons. They can use this to make an ambushed attack on their prey like a Snow Wraith. Like all Strike Class dragons, the Woolly Howl is stealthy and very dangerous. Its pale belly camouflages with the clouds, and it can fire its ice blast when not being spotted, similar to an unexpected hailstorm. Its brown coloration may allow it to camouflage on craggy mountainsides, though this is unconfirmed. Like all Strike Class dragons, it is highly intelligent. A powerful dragon like this will need to be taught to behave and act like a responsible dragon. Its high intelligence makes it a difficult but excellent dragon for training. Powers and Abilities * Endurance: The Woolly Howl is an extremely tough dragon, able to last long and battle. Woolly Howls are also able to tolerate blizzard storms and fly within it seemingly unaffected. * Firepower: The Woolly Howl is one of the few dragons which can shoot ice blasts. Being in the Strike Class, it can fire its highly explosive ice blasts from a far distance with a lot power and pin-point accuracy. Its blast consists of hail, which is sustained in a spiral in School of Dragons. * Speed & Agility: The Woolly Howl, like all Strike Class dragons, has blazing speed and is incredibly stealthy in high places where there is snow and blizzards. The Woolly Howl is among the fastest dragons; according to the School of Dragons stats, it is equally as fast a Snow Wraith. The Woolly Howl is bulkier than most Strike Class dragons but is still quite agile. In Dragons: Rise of Berk, it spins in the air even when it ascends. * Stealth: The Woolly Howl's pale coloration enables it to blend in with the clouds and mountain ranges it lives in. Its claws on its wings may allow it to cling to mountainsides. While its belly is pale, it blends in with the clouds when viewed from below. Its darker brown back blends in with thee darker mountains when viewed from above. * Intelligence: As a Strike Class dragon, the Woolly Howl is highly intelligent, which was later confirmed by School of Dragons. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Cryokinetic Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2017 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe